Something About you
by Tiffany82
Summary: I suck at summaries... It's Logan & Rory in the future, building a life together. But will someone from the past come & try to mess it up?
1. One

**Disclaimer Don't own anything. Don't sue. Too bad I don't own Matt Czuchry.... Ohhhh the possibilities**

**Something About You**

**By Tiffany**

**Chapter 1**

Rory Gilmore sat around her new apartment she shared with her boyfriend of 2 years, Logan Huntzberger. Boxes that needed to be emptied were surrounding her.

"Ok I'm never going to that infuriating coffee guy ever again. " Logan said as he slammed the door.

"Logan, you say that every day."

"He irritates me."

"You say that everyday too."

"Oh no, today takes the cake Ace."

"What'd he do now?"

"I asked for 3 black coffees. So you'd think he would give me just that, 3 black coffees. Did he?"

"I'm gonna go with no."

"No he didn't. He gave me 3 coffees loaded with sugar & cream. Is that what I asked for?"

"Nope." She said smiling.

"No. So I go back after I took a sip of the nasty shit and said my order was incorrect. So he looks at the cup and sees that I drank out of it. So he proceeds to tell me I can't get what I fucking paid for cause I already drank this. Well how was I supposed to know that it was wrong unless I tasted it? So I argued with him for 10 minutes till he gave me 3 black coffees. I'm not going there again Rory."

Rory? He was mad. He never calls her Rory.

"Why did you get 3 coffees?" She asked, it was just the two of them.

"Cause I got you 2." He answered her still irritated.

Rory smiled.

"You're so good to me." She said walking up to hug him.

"Oh that feels so good, Ace." He said wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Good. Why didn't you just go to Lukes?" She asked him as she drew circles on his back with her hands.

"Cause Miss. Patty would have grabbed my ass again. I think I got a bruise the last time." He joked.

"Aww poor baby." She said as she pulled away to look up at him.

"Make it all better." He whispered seductively as he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her lightly.

"Mmmm, I'd love to, but there's one problem.."

"Oh, no there's no problem in that area Ace." He said as he kissed her neck.

"We have no bed, it's not put together."

"Kitchen table is put together...." He said suggestively.

"Logan..."

"Come on we need to christen every part of this apartment." He said picking her up.

"Well, that was different." Rory said sitting on the table out of breath.

"You know it's a good thing my mother paid a fortune for this table, cause if it was cheap we'd be on the floor right now. "He said laughing.

Rory laughed. That was something she loved about him, he always made her laugh. No matter what, he was always there to put a smile on her face. He was like the sun in her dark and cloudy days.

"As much as I love this and really I do, we have to unpack." She said getting up.

"Hey as long as we have a bed, we can live out of boxes." He said pulling her down.

"Logan we have to unpack. Besides don't you know what today is?" she asked him.

"Ohhhh yes Friday. How could I forget Friday." He teased

"Hey be nice."

"I'm joking Ace. Ok I'll make you a deal we unpack for an hour, then take a shower for 2 hours. Deal?" He asked putting his hand out.

"I think I can live with that." She shook his hand.

This was going to be an interesting Friday Night Dinner to say the least.

**Read & Review**


	2. Two

Still don't own anything.

Thank you everyone that reviewed!

Chapter 2

Richard and Emily Gilmore were not happy when Rory announced she was moving in with Logan. First of all they weren't married. Second of all, they were moving to Stars Hollow. The moving to Stars Hollow part she could understand, But the fact that they were upset that Logan and Rory were planning on living together, unmarried, angered her. My God we're not living in the 18 hundreds!

"Maybe we should wait for your Mom and Luke." Logan said as he opened Rory's door.

"No because they're always late, and if we wait for them, we will be late. Remember the last time we were late?" She asked smiling.

"Scary Emily." Logan answered horrified of the memory.

"Yes, Scary Emily. So let's go."

"Hey I have an idea. How about I just leave and you can tell me all about it at home?" He suggested.

"Hmm, No."

"I'll unpack."

"As much as I'd love that, I already told Grandma that when we move in together, you'll be coming to Friday Night Dinners with me." She said walking to the door.

Logan sighed.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"I'm good in bed?" She suggested.

"Oh yeah, that." He joked.

"I'm ringing the door bell now."

They waited for the maid to open the door.

"Hello, I'm Julia." She greeted.

"Hi we're the Granddaughter and the Boyfriend." Rory said handing Julia her coat.

"Her boyfriend, not Emily's." Logan said pointing to Rory.

Julia looked at Logan confused.

"May I take your coat, Sir?"

"Oh, yes sorry." Logan said shaking.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you get like this." Rory said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. She scares me." Logan whispered.

Logan was very confident, very charming, very sure of himself. But Emily Gilmore scared him shitless. But he would never let her know that. In front of Emily he was charming Logan. But as soon as she walked away, he was a scared little boy. And that was the thing Logan didn't understand. He grew up around women like Emily Gilmore. It could be because he was in love with her Granddaughter. And anyone who dates Emily and Richard Gilmore's Granddaughter had to be perfect. But Logan was anything but perfect. He never cleaned out the coffee pot. He would leave dirty clothes on the bathroom floor for weeks, if Rory didn't pick them up. He never writes messages down. Actually, he had no idea how Rory put up with him. Rory loves him, that's why she puts up with him.

"Hello Rory." Emily said hugging her.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hello Logan."

"Emily, you're looking wonderful as always." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Logan, stop." Emily laughed.

Rory smiled putting her arm in his.

"Shall we get some drinks?" Emily asked walking into the living room.

"God yes." Logan whispered.

"Logan."

"Yeah, yeah." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh you two, don't you ever get sick of being cute?" She asked.

"We like to be cute, it keeps us young." Logan joked.

"Oh you're something else, you know that?" She laughed.

"That's what they tell me."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Beer." Logan and Rory said at the same time.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"You're Mother and Luke, late again." Emily said rolling her eyes as she handed them there drinks and went to go greet them.

"Scary Emily." Logan whispered.

Rory elbowed him.

"Logan, Rory lovely to see you." Richard said walking in giving Rory a hug.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Richard." Logan said shaking the older man's hand.

"Still a good firm handshake, very well." Richard said.

Just then Emily walked in with Lorelai and Luke.

"Mom I swear, there was a big alien in the road, we had to stop and look." Lorelai explained.

"Really Lorelai, you couldn't have thought of anything better than aliens?" Emily asked not amused.

"No sorry, it's a slow night for me. Hi offspring." She said hugging Rory.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey there handsome." Lorelai said kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Lorelai, Luke."

Luke shook Logan's hand and gave Rory a hug.

"You guys all settled in?" Luke asked.

"Not even close." Rory laughed.

"What does he mean, settled in? I thought you weren't moving until tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Yeah we were, but Saturdays are busy for Luke and we wanted to borrow him and his truck." Rory explained.

"Why didn't you hire movers?" Emily asked.

"Well we wanted to move ourselves, this being our first place together." Logan said grabbing Rory's hand.

"Plus it was fun, right Ace?"

"Oh yes, moving heavy boxes is always my idea of a good time." Rory answered sarcastic.

"That's my girl." Lorelai said.

"Luke would you like a beer?" Richard asked.

"Beer would be good, thanks."

"Lorelai, what would you like? Oh I'll have a white wine Dad, thanks so for asking." Lorelai said talking to herself.

"Lorelai are you done talking to yourself?" Richard asked.

"Uh, I dunno Dad let me ask. Lorelai are you done talking to yourself? Yes I am, thank you for asking. Ok well apparently I'm done."

"Really Lorelai do you want your daughter's boyfriend to think you're nuts?" Emily asked.

"Oh he already knows I'm nuts, don't ya Logan?" Lorelai joked.

"Oh yeah. We're taking her to the nut hut after dinner." Logan played along.

Rory giggled, putting her arm in Logan's and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Logan whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Logan could feel her nod her head.

"Get a room. Oh wait... you actually have one of those now." Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed horrified.

Just then the maid came in.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." Julia said.

"Thank you, Julia. Well shall we?"

"Yes, let's shall." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." Emily warned, walking into the dinning room.

"Scary Emily." Logan and Luke said and smiled at each other.

Dinner was quiet, peaceful. Too peaceful for Lorelai.

"Can you believe Bush got reelected?"

"Lorelai, the election was over 2 years ago." Richard pointed out.

"I know, I'm just saying."

"George Bush just happened to pop in your head?" Emily asked.

"Yes actually, it's a rare occurrence, thank God."

"So Logan, Rory, how's it feel to be in your last semester of College?" Richard asked ignoring Lorelai.

"Good." Logan said with a smile.

"It feels weird. This time next year, I won't be in school." Rory said.

"Logan have you been thinking about jobs?"

"Actually yeah, I'd really like to work at the PD's office here in Hartford. But I'm still not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Well isn't it a little late to be changing majors?" Emily asked.

"Oh I'm not changing it."

"Well then what are you planning to do after graduation?" Richard asked worried.

"Well, I was thinking about taking a few months off."

"A few months off?" Emily asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah."

"To do what?"

"Oh I dunno, back pack around Europe maybe."

"Been there, done that, bought that shirt." Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

"Lorelai." Emily warned.

"You'd leave Rory for months to go to Europe?" Emily asked.

"Well actually Grandma, I was thinking about going with him."

Oh this is going to go over well.

Read. Review. Thank you.


	3. Three

Don't own anything.

**Authors Note**

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it all. And if you have any suggestions, please I welcome them!_

_Is it Tuesday yet? No? UGHHHH. Sorry I'm better now. Ok on with the story..._

**Chapter 3**

"Rory dear, I don't think I heard you right. You want to take a few months off after graduation to travel?" Emily asked her Granddaughter.

"Yes." Rory smiled not expecting this reaction.

"What about your 'new apartment' that you just had to move into together." Emily asked obviously angry.

"Hey Mom, hold on." Lorelai tried.

"No it's ok I was expecting this. I got access to my trust fund when I turned 21 and I haven't touched it since I started working, so that should cover rent." Logan explained nervously.

"So you're going to travel around Europe for months alone?" Richard asked.

"Dad they're adults, it's not like they need a chaperone." Lorelai argued.

"I would expect you to approve of this Lorelai."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have to use the restroom, Lorelai come with me." Emily said ignoring the question.

"Girls always go pee in pairs. Excuse me." Lorelai said getting up.

Lorelai followed her Mother into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, did you know about this?

"I know they've talked about it, I didn't know if anything was definite or not."

"You can't le this happen."

"What? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to convince Rory this is a mistake."

"Mom, she's an adult. I can't tell her what to do."

"Oh yes you can. Ever since she got involved with that boy she's not the same. She's moving in with a boy, who she isn't married to. She's going to Europe instead of working and making a career like she should be doing. And God knows what else." Emily yelled.

"The boy's name is Logan and he's her boyfriend and he loves her in case you haven't noticed. So I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Lorelai, she went to Yale to get a good education, so she could have a good career, traveling around Europe for months is not doing that. It's irresponsible."

"Mom, would you lower your voice?" Lorelai pleaded.

"No I will not lower my voice, Lorelai. I do not approve of this."

"Really I hadn't noticed." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Lorelai this is no time for jokes."

"Mom, I'm not discussing this with you anymore. Rory, and Logan for that matter are old enough to make there own decisions. Going to Europe for a few months with her boyfriend that she loves, is hardly being irresponsible. She will go to work, she's worked hard to get where she is and so has Logan. They deserve some time off before they jump into working for 12 hours a day."

"Lorelai you need to be her Mother right now, not her best friend."

"Well I'm sorry Mom, but I'm both. And don't you think it's time you got past the whole marriage thing? They're only 21, they have a lifetime to get married."

"I was 21."

"She's not you Mom." With that Lorelai left her Mother alone in the kitchen.

Logan sat at the dinning room table with his head in his hands until Rory Took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." Richard apologized for his wife.

Richard didn't exactly approve of what Rory was doing, but he liked Logan and he trusted him with his Granddaughter. He knows that Logan will take care of her.

"It's ok."

Lorelai walked in and spotted Logan, she knew he heard everything and she felt horrible.

"Maybe we should all go." Luke suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Luke." Richard agreed.

Richard then walked everyone to the door and said goodnight.

"Another fun night at the Gilmore mansion." Lorelai joked.

"Mom."

"I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Hey how about you guys come over and we'll get some pizza, rent some movies and rot our stomachs?" Lorelai suggested putting her arm in Logans.

"Thanks, but I think I just wanna go home."

"Yeah, it's still early, we can get some unpacking done." Rory said.

"Ok, well call if you need anything." Lorelai said giving Logan a hug.

"We will."

Lorelai felt bad for Logan. He grew up in a family like Lorelai. But instead of running from it he took advantage of it, he embraced it. Doesn't mean he liked it. He wanted to grow up in a family that cared, that asked questions, not just hand out money. When he found Rory, he knew he had found that part of his life that was missing.

The car ride home was quiet.

"Logan I'm sorry about what my Grandma said."

"I know, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Don't worry about it, lets just go home."

"Yes, our home." Rory smiled.

They arrived back at the apartment ready to unpack.

"I can't believe how much shit we've accumulated." Logan said looking at all of the boxes.

"I know."

"Of course 89 of it is books." He teased.

"Hey, you read them too."

It was 12:00 AM Rory was washing her face and Logan was in their bed waiting for her.

'Their bed.' Rory thought and smiled.

He was waiting for her in their bed. Rory stood in front of the mirror, looked at herself and tried to remember a time where she was happier. She couldn't.

She smiled at this.

The day Rory met Logan was the day her life was changed. The way she looked at life was changed. She wanted to take chances, live life to the fullest. She thought about what her Grandmother said about her being irresponsible going to Europe for a few months. She didn't think it was irresponsible. She saw it as taking a chance. She experienced Europe twice. Once with her mother, and the other with her Grandmother. Both very different experiences. She wanted to experience it with Logan.

Rory had never encountered a more amazing person in her life other than Logan. She could sit and talk to him for hours about everything and nothing at all. The most random things became interesting. And trusting him was the easiest thing she's ever done. He listens to her. He talks to her. He doesn't care about her coffee addiction; in fact he goes out every morning to get her some before she wakes up. And he's not a morning person.

Rory put her face cloth in the laundry basket that was overloaded. She made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. She turned the light off, walked into the bedroom and saw the most beautiful site. Logan shirtless in bed, reading with his glasses on.

He looked up when he heard her.

"Hey there Ace, you comin to bed?" He asked putting his book on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She smiled.

"You know it's a good thing we put the bed together or we'd be sleeping on the table." He joked as he put his glasses away.

"Well we know it's durable." She said laughing as she hopped into bed.

"Goodnight." Logan said as he kissed her lightly.

"Night." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I love ya Ace."

"I love you too."

Rory woke up the next morning with the sun beaming in and a note stuck to Logan's pillow. It read....

**Ace,**

**Went to Luke's for coffee. Be prepared to make my ass feel better after Miss Patty grabs it.**

**I love you.**

Rory laughed at her Boyfriend.

"Sure, he goes to get the coffee and leaves me to unpack. Real slick."

_Another authors note, thank you to everyone reading again! Now about the whole trust fund thing cause I know something will be said, I know that most people don't get access to them till the age of 25, but for the sake of the story lets pretend Logan is special and gets it at 21. LOL. And also I have no idea if Matt actually wears glasses, but I have a thing for shirtless blonde guys wearing glasses. And thank you to Chris for the little bed scene._


	4. Four

**Disclaimer - Still not owning anything.**

**Rating: R – for some language and maybe some other stuff to come later.**

**_A few things..._**

**_bklyangel – Emily does approve if their relationship, she just doesn't like that they're living together unmarried. I've always thought Emily was an old fashioned women and would not approve of any couple living together unmarried._**

**_Jenn - It's so weird seeing you review my stories, cause I've just read yours for so long. LOL. But thank you!_**

**_And thank you to all the other reviewers, keep it up!_**

**_Tuesday? Tomorrow? Thank GOD!_**

**Something About You**

**By - Tiffany**

**Chapter 4**

Rory sat in Luke's diner Monday morning waiting for her Mother. She was meeting Lorelai for breakfast since Logan had an early class.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized as she walked in the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"How many cups of coffee?"

"Three."

"Luke, give me 3 cups of coffee asap." Lorelai demanded.

"Nope." Luke said walking over to their table.

"Come on Luke, I have to catch up."

"Lorelai, I'm not giving you coffee."

"Why not?"

"Because of... because of the thing." Luke eyed Lorelai.

Lorelai gasped.

"Oh right. I forgot about the thing."

"Yes, so is there anything else I can get you?" Luke asked knowing she hated it.

"Orange juice." Lorelai gritted through her teeth.

Luke smiled.

"Come right up. More coffee Rory?"

"Please."

Lorelai sat down as Rory looked at her strange.

"So how's the unpacking coming?"

"Orange juice?"

"Yes."

"Mom?"

"Ok stop interrogating me." Lorelai said frustrated.

She sighed.

"Luke read somewhere that when you're trying to get pregnant you shouldn't drink a lot of caffeine, so he's limited me to 1 cup every other day." She explained miserable.

"You're trying to get pregnant?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yeah." She answered hesitant.

"But you're not married."

"Ok Emily." Lorelai said surprised.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm happy you want to have another baby especially with Luke, but I just thought you wanted to get married."

"Well, Luke's a little hesitant to get married again."

"Oh yeah." Rory said remembering Nicole.

"But he wants kids. I mean neither of us are getting any younger." Lorelai laughed.

"Well do you want to get married?"

"Of course."

"Have you told him that?"

"Well... he knows."

"But did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He made such a point to tell me that he wants to have kids, but he's not sure he wants to get married again anytime soon, so I didn't want to push it. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

There was a moment of silence until Luke came with their drinks.

"Orange juice and coffee. You guys want anything to eat?"

"Eggs, pancakes and...."

"And don't put the eggs on the pancakes, yeah I know."

"He knows me too well." She smiled at Rory.

"I'll have 2 eggs, 2 sausages, 2 pancakes, more coffee." Rory asked hungry.

"Good god are you pregnant?" Lorelai asked joking.

"No, I'm hungry."

"I'll be back." Luke said walking away.

"So tell me... how was your first night living with a boy?" Lorelai asked wanting something juicy.

"Very good." Rory smiled.

"Really? How dirty."

"MOM!"

"Oh please, your first night in your first apartment with your very handsome boyfriend and you didn't jump his bones. Rory, who do you think you're talking to?" Lorelai said knowing she was embarrassing her Daughter.

"Apparently a crazy women."

"Rory, I know what he looks like."

"So do I. We're not animals. We don't have to have sex everyday you know."

"You must have done it before the family dinner from hell."

"So you're gonna be real fat when you get pregnant huh?"

"Ok, fine you win."

"Ha."

* * *

"Hey, anyone home?" Rory called as she walked in the door.

"I can't find my paper I wrote yesterday." Logan said running around like a madman.

"Fine and you?" Rory joked.

"I'm sorry. Hi." Logan said going to Rory.

Rory put her hands on his face and pulled him to her. She ran her tongue across his lips, to let him know she wanted in.

Logan pulled away slowly.

"Two years later and you still amaze me." Logan said looking into her eyes.

"Aww, you talk good."

"Well, I try."

"I've been waiting to do that all day." She said wrapping her arms around his stomach and cuddling up to him.

"Long day?"

"God yes. I have an article and a paper due Friday, plus a test on Friday." She said rubbing her face against his chest.

"You can do it Ace." He said encouraging her.

"Thank you."

"Hey there's a message from your Grandmother on the machine."

"Oh no. What did she say?" She asked as she pulled away.

"She apologized."

"No."

He laughed.

"Yeah. Weird right? Anyway she wants us to come to dinner Wednesday."

"No way. Can you handle two dinners in one week?"

"I can handle anything Ace." He winked at her.

"Charmer." She rolled her eyes.

"Always."

Rory rolled her eyes again and went to the dinning room table to put her bag down.

"How was your breakfast with your Mom?"

"Enlightening."

Logan looked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"Her and Luke are trying." She told him.

"Trying to what?"

"Have a baby."

"But they're not married."

Rory laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I said that same thing." She laughed.

"There's an idea."

"What?"

"Do you want to have kids?" He asked her.

That.... Was something she wasn't expecting him to ask her.

_**Dun Dun Dun. That's kind of a cliffhanger right? I hate cliffhangers but I had to have one. LOL.**_


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, don't sue me.**

**Rating: R for language and some things that may come later.**

_Authors note – I have to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented. It really helps me want to continue the story, to know people are reading it and actually liking it._

**Something About You**

**By: Tiffany**

**Chapter 5**

Rory didn't know what to say. She was not expecting her 22-year-old boyfriend to ask her if she wanted to have kids. What was he thinking? They were too young to have kids.

"Wh... What do you mean? Kids? I... I... uh..."

Logan noticed her discomfort.

"I don't mean now. I mean in general."

Rory let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Oh."

"Did you think I meant now?" He smiled.

"Uh... yeah." She felt silly.

"Rory, we're 22 years old."

"I know."

They both laughed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted them. I mean I know you want to do a lot of stuff, but you've never mentioned kids."

"Well, do you want kids?" She asked.

"Well... Yeah I do."

"Me too." She smiled.

"But not now." They said in unison.

"You know..." Logan started as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I think we should start practicing." He said as he scooped her up in his arms.

He carried her to their bedroom, passed the boxes. Laid her down on the bed before he climbed on top her of.

"Too many clothes." Rory breathed out before she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mmmm, yes I agree." He told her between kisses on her neck.

He tugged on the seam of her shirt to let her know that he was taking her shirt off. She sat up a little to let him take the shirt over her head. Just has his mouth hit hers, the phone rang.

Rory started to move to get the phone.

"Mmmm, no leave it Ace."

"What if it's an emergency?"

"This is an emergency." He said giving her a trail of kisses down her chest.

"Just let me see who it is and I promise I will make it up to you."

Logan groaned.

"I'll get it." He said sitting up to get the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone in a not so good mood.

"Logan thank god!" Finn said.

"Finn?"

"Yes. I need you to come to the dorms right now."

"Finn, I'm a little busy here. Can it wait till later?"

"No now. I'm having a crisis here Logan."

"Finn, really it's not a good time. I just got back to Stars Hollow. Can't it wait till we go out with you and Paris tonight?"

"Logan you can fuck Rory anytime. I need this to be solved before tonight." Finn yelled in the phone.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not driving back to New Haven." He said hoping Finn would forget about it.

"Fine, I'll meet you at Luke's." Finn said before he hung up the phone.

Logan groaned as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked as she sat up and rubbed Logan's back.

"I have to meet Finn at Luke's, he's having a 'crisis'"

"Oh lovely, I wonder what Paris did now."

"Who knows. I'll make this up to you. I promise." He said getting up picking his shirt off the floor where Rory threw it.

"Ah don't worry about it. I should start my article before we go out tonight anyway." She said getting up.

"I'm going to kill Finn." He said kissing Rory.

She laughed.

"Tell him I said Hi."

* * *

"Ok Finn, this better be good. Hey Luke." Logan said walking up to the counter where he was sitting.

"Hey. Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, calm him down. He's scaring people." Luke whispered to Logan.

"Ok, what did Paris do?"

"Why do you think it's about Paris? Did she say something to you? To Rory? What did she say?"

"Relax, she didn't say anything. I'm just assuming."

"Logan that women is infuriating. Next time Rory wants to set me up with someone, please tell her they have to be sane. Like Lane, she is sane."

Logan sighed.

"Lane has a boyfriend."

"So, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Before Logan had a chance to comment Lane came up with his coffee.

"Hey Logan, Finn."

"Hey Lane. Thanks." Logan said as she poured his coffee.

Finn smiled at Lane.

"Finn, how's Paris?" She asked him.

"Fine thanks."

"Good, you guys want anything to eat?"

"No, this isn't going to last long." Logan answered for both of them.

Lane walked away.

"Logan, maybe I was hungry."

"Ok Finn, you've been with Paris for a year, you knew she was nuts."

"Yes, but now she's even worse."

"What'd she do?" Logan couldn't imagine Paris being any crazier then she was.

"Ok, you're not going to believe this." He pulled his stool closer to Logan's.

"She wants to move in together." Finn whispered.

Logan laughed.

"Logan this is no laughing matter. Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny." He continued to laugh.

"Are you kidding? What am I supposed to do?"

"Uhh... move in with her?"

"I can't move in with her."

"Well then tell her that."

Finn gasped.

"She'll kill me." He whispered.

"She won't kill you. She might refuse sex for a month, but she won't kill you."

"Oh god kill me now." Finn said before he banged his head on the counter.

Logan laughed.

* * *

Rory was going to type up her article but then realized they were out of paper. So she decided to go to Doose's, then surprise Logan and Finn and see what his 'crisis' was.

Rory walked to the register after getting her paper and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

She recognized that voice.

"Dean?"

"Hi."

"Hi. I... uh... Hi."

"Yeah... um."

"I'm getting paper." She felt awkward. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen or heard from Dean in over 2 years.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I have an article and a paper due on Friday and we're out of paper, so..." Rory didn't know what else to say. If she didn't stop talking she would go on and on.

"We, you still living with Paris?" Dean laughed.

"Uh... no. My uh... my boyfriend." She said uncomfortably. This was her ex boyfriend she was talking to. She felt a little weird talking to him about her new boyfriend.

Thankfully Taylor interrupted her train of thought.

"Rory, what a pleasure to see you. I'm so glad you moved back to Stars Hollow with that boyfriend of yours." Rory really wished he hadn't said that. But he knew that he said it for Dean's sake. Ever since Dean broke up with her the last time the town had all been on her side and kind of ran Dean out of town.

"Yeah, we're still unpacking."

"You moved back to Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah we figured it's our senior year, and we'd end up moving here after graduation anyway. Plus Logan likes it here."

"Logan?"

"Her boyfriend." Taylor chimed in.

"$4.78 Rory."

Rory handed Taylor the money.

"Well you tell Logan I said Hi." He said before handing her the change.

"I will." She said before walking to the door.

"Uh... I'll walk you out."

"Yeah ok."

They walked in silence till they got outside.

"So I heard you moved to Chicago." Rory had to say something the silence was killing her. All she wanted to do was run away.

"Yeah, I'm going to school there."

"Well, that's great."

Just then they heard someone running out of Luke's.

"Hey gorgeous." Finn said running up to her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey..." Rory laughed.

"I need to bother Taylor." He kissed her forehead and walked into Doose's

Rory laughed at him.

"That's your boyfriend?"

"Uh... no that's Logan's best friend Finn. He's dating Paris."

"He's dating Paris?"

"Yeah it's actually kinda funny." Rory laughed.

"Oh... there's Logan." Rory said as she spotted him coming out of Lukes.

"Hey there Ace." Logan said picking Rory up and twirling her around.

Rory laughed.

"Geez, did you miss me?" Rory giggled.

"God yes. Come on let's go home we have some unfinished business that needs tending to." He said with urgency in his voice.

"Ah Logan..." Rory said pulling away.

Logan finally noticing Dean.

"Logan this is Dean. Dean this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Hi nice to meet you Dean." Logan said shaking his hand.

"Uh... yeah you too."

Logan recognized him from somewhere. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean? Dean? Where has he heard that name before?

Then it hit him.

Logan glared at him.

"Uh... well I'll let you guys go. It was good to see you Rory."

"Yeah, you too. How long are you in town for?"

"Uh... just a week."

"Ok well maybe we'll see you again." Rory was a nice person she couldn't help herself. Logan on the other hand, wanted to hurt him severely.

"Nice to meet you Dean." Logan said putting his arm around Rory protectively.

"You too. Uhh... bye." Dean said before walking away.

"Protective much?" Rory laughed.

"No, of course not." Logan laughed.

"Have you seen Finn?"

"Yeah he went to torment Taylor."

"Oh god."

"So what was the crisis?"

"Paris wants to move in together." Logan laughed.

"No!"

"Yes. He thinks she's gonna kill him."

Rory laughed.

"Come on, let's go get him before Taylor has an aneurysm." Rory laughed.

_Ok so I know everyone is going to throw stones at me, but trust me I'm going somewhere with this. So don't hurt me. LOL. So thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and keep doing it. And if you have any suggestions, please share them. If you have something you'd like to see, please share them. I was hoping to have 2 chapters out today, but this one took me so damn long, I'm not sure I will. But the next one should be out soon. Thanks again everyone._


End file.
